worldwoundfandomcom-20200213-history
Kenabres
Kenabres is a city of glory, but not one of spotless virtue. The Mendevian Crusaders riding out from the city have slain countless demons, and many of them have been carried back to town on their shields to be interred in the catacombs beneath the Cathedral of Saint Clydwell. However, some of these same crusaders-many of them even immortalized in the Hall of Heroes-spent years hunting supposedly demon-tainted faiths and burning at the stake cultists and innocent Mendevians alike. The frequency and intensity of these programs have diminished, but the dark history of Kenabres remains ever-present in the minds of its leaders and many of its citizens. Kenabres hosts camps of crusaders who have come from all across the continent to battle demons. Though many of these crusaders are pure-hearted and noble of spirit, others are little more than fortune-seeking mercenaries. Still, none can deny the good deeds done by the knights of Kenabres under the direction of their zealous, strategically brilliant leader Hulrun. HISTORY Until the First Mendevian Crusade, Kenabres was a small town perched atop a bluff overlooking the West Sellen River. The townsfolk of Kenabres were an industrious, innovative people who constructed a complex system to pump water from the river up to the safety of the town. The townsfolk maintained a fishery and quarry as well, and traded their goods with their neighbors in Sarkoris and up and down the West Sellen. During the final dark days of Sarkoris, the people of Kenabres saw horrifying sights to the west. Foul, twisted creatures scraped their way across the land. The sky burned green, and plumes of acrid smoke drifted across the new wasteland. Hysterical refugees splashed across the river and sought safety behind the walls of Kenabres. At first these refugees were allowed in unquestioningly. In early 4607 AR, however, a lilitu demon named Minagho entered Kenabres magically disguised as a refugee. Once inside the town's walls, she revealed her true form and slaughtered 62 citizens before vanishing in a cloud of greasy black smoke. After the Red Morning Massacre, as it was called, Kenabres refused entrance to any except those who could demonstrate direst need. Those admitted were forced to undergo protracted and painful tests to demonstrate their mortality. Individuals who fell under suspicion were turned away or executed on the spot. Over the next decade, Kenabres became known as a safe but suspicious city to stop in when traveling through Mendev. The town swelled from 3,000 people to more than 8,000 due to the constant inflow of refugees, researchers, and adventure-seekers. Many new citizens went to work at Truestone Quarry as the demand for worked stone soared. Demons, such as hezrous and omoxes, occasionally attacked the water pumps, the life of the city, and the leaders of Kenabres sent out messengers declaring that they would pay a handsome reward to anyone with the skill to build a shield for the pumps. A half-elven stonesmith named Sibella Morond came to Kenabres to claim the contract. It took the city almost 3 years to complete her vision, and thousands of tons of stone had to be transported to the river to build the rising columns around the pumps. The demand for stone didn't end once the pumps were fortified. New districts and city walls rose to house and protect Kenabres's swelling population. In 4622, the Church of Iomedae launched the First Mendevian Crusade, and crusaders and knights poured into Kenabres. More than 2,000 people came to Kenabres in that single year. By the time the Second Mendevian Crusade began in 4638, Kenabres had been established as a launching point for successful crusades. The leaders of Kenabres agreed to house one of the wardstones to guard against the demonic hordes pouring from the Worldwound. This act assured Kenabres's role as a strategically vital city, key to the defense of Mendev. Strangely, Sibella Morond returned to Kenabres that year. She had left with her reward after the pump's defenses were completed, and hadn't been seen in Mendev in the 18 years since. The leaders of Kenabres asked Morond to construct a fortification to house the wardstone. She agreed, and oversaw construction of the wardstone's fortress in the Ring District at the base of the center pump's structure. When the construction was complete, Morond presented the city with an oversized stone shield engraved with the city's sigil. The next 50 years saw Kenabres swell to the size it is today, yet this growth was not always easy. The city's famed prelate, Hulrun Shappok, first gained the trust and admiration of Kenabres' citizens by organizing inquisitions against suspected demon-worshipers and witches. Hulrun and his force of elite witch hunters exposed dozens of cultists and spies-and, it is said, executed many more under suspicion but with no real proof. These events started the Third Crusade-widely accepted as the least effective and most self-destructive of the four crusades. Still, Hulrun roused respect and admiration in the populace as well as fear, and he agreed to guide the city as its prelate in 4682. Though Hulrun was forced to temper his obsessive witch hunts somewhat in his position as prelate, his inner zeal has only recently begun to truly diminish. Looking back on his actions has left him struggling with shame over how these events cast a shadow over Iomedae's church and the crusades for decades to come. GAZETTEER OF DISTRICTS Kenabres sprawls across a series of graduated tiers that rise from the plains in the east to a cliffs edge in the west. At the base of the cliff, the West Sellen River roars past. The central and westernmost districts of Kenabres are the oldest, and those radiating out and to the east are the newest, built only in the last hundred years. These entries are in order form the oldest, highest district out to the newer and lower ones. Old Kenabres: '''The original town of Kenabres perched on the edge of the cliff, looking down over the West Sellen. Many of those buildings now form the historic central district. The houses here are well constructed from heavy stone, with angled tile roofs and arched windows characteristic of architectural fashions popular hundreds of years ago. Houses and official administrative buildings-including the courthouse, city hall, and the garrison-make up Old Kenabres. The houses aren't the largest in the city and not always home to the wealthiest citizens, but the oldest families, who can trace their lineage back hundreds of years, live in Old Kenabres. Hulrun Shappok lives here in the Prelate's Manor. '''Ring District: The second tier of the city, circling Old Kenabres, was also a part of the original town of Kenabres. More homes and administrative buildings, including the hall of records and the maintenance building for monitoring the water pumps, make up the Ring District. At the district's eastern edge, a steep switchback road makes the transition between the higher-elevation Ring District and the lower-elevation districts of New Kenabres and the Gate District. The switchback is called Davon's Ramp after the architect and philanthropist who designed and paid for the structure as the town grew to a city. Heavy iron gates safeguard the top and bottom of the switchback. For security, these gates are locked an hour after sunset, and a guard is posted at each. Persons wishing to use the switchback must make their case to the guards and hope their business is deemed important enough. Some citizens have special, expensive passes that allow them to move back and forth without question, and some say that the Wallers (see entry 14) have their own methods of moving beyond the Ring District after curfew. New Kenabres: New Kenabres was built during the initial flood of refugees after the opening of the Worldwound. Buildings in this mostly residential district are stone, but the walls are thinner than in the older districts, and the houses are built in a more modern style, with flat roofs and square windows. New Kenabres also houses most of the city's warehouses. The eastern and southeastern sides of New Kenabres hold many of the largest manors in the city. During the construction of New Kenabres, many moneyed families chose to build new homes in the new district, as it offered just as much safety as the old city but without the claustrophobic density. Gate District: A decade after New Kenabres rose, the Gate District followed. City officials realized that the new housing units wouldn't be enough to support the city's growth, and in response constructed the Gate District, the largest district in Kenabres. The Gate District includes a mix of residential and commercial buildings, as well as wealthy family homes. Temples to Abadar, Sarenrae, Shelyn, and Torag sit alongside smithies, stoneworks, and woodshops. The city's two gates, Northgate and Southgate, lead into this district. Truestone Quarry: Truestone Quarry lies approximately 10 miles to the east. Caravans arrive weekly to supply Southgate with stone for constructing additional buildings and reinforcing the city defenses. Guards are always in high demand to protect these caravans from coordinated demon attacks, and to ensure the deliveries keep stone flowing into the city. GAZETTEER OF LOCATIONS Kenabres' locations are famous to crusaders and citizens. 1. Alodae Amphitheater: Bradra Alodae helped defend Kenabres a century ago when the Worldwound opened. After an injury left her unfit to battle demons, she served as a city adviser. Alodae wrote a half-dozen songs about the Worldwound and the demonic invasion before she died, and the Alodae Amphitheater was named for her upon its construction. Her grandson, Nestrin Alodae, serves as the current high priest of the local church of lomedae and the Order of Saint Clydwell. Alodae Amphitheater stands in Truestone Park. Plays and recitals take place in the amphitheater monthly, if not more often. The citizens of Kenabres, in desperate need of entertainment and distraction, nevertheless prefer to see somber tales of sacrifice and duty. Endings where good triumphs over evil, even at great cost, are always well received. The Chelish playwright Hatherelm Arir (NG male human aristocrat 1/bard 8) is widely admired by the citizens of Kenabres for his work Dawn of the Crusades. 2. Cathedral of Saint Clydwell: In the heart of the central tier stands the Cathedral of Saint Clydwell. Also called the Grand Temple, the cathedral honors Saint Clydwell, a champion of Iomedae who sacrificed himself to seal a horde of demons within an inescapable prison. The cathedral is a great stone building with a green copper steeple and stained-glass windows portraying the imprisonment of various horrific demons. Wounded warriors are taken to the cathedral to be healed, and the priests of the cathedral perform blessings on crusaders about to venture forth. Although the Temple of Iomedae serves the everyday needs of the people, the cathedral is used for important services and gatherings. Though Nestrin Alodae is technically head of both the cathedral and the Temple of Iomedae, demon-hunter and priest Eterrius Sunnestier takes on most of the leadership duties at the cathedral. Sunnestier is a more experienced warrior than Alodae and understands firsthand the horrific experience of battling demons. Adventurers looking to pledge their blades to Iomedae's service choose this cathedral over the temple, as do adventurers wishing to purchase healing items or pay for resurrections. 3. Clydwell Plaza: '''This open plaza just west of the cathedral served as the town's traditional festival grounds. Now, other areas in the city cater to the common folk, and this plaza primarily serves those living in Old Kenabres. In the city's current dark days, festivals are rare. '''4. Crusader Camps: The constant influx of crusaders waiting for a chance to slay demons has created logistical issues in Kenabres. For a time, new inns opened daily to cope with the number of crusaders clamoring for rooms, but many of these "inns" were merely flophouses renting space on the floor for exorbitant amounts. Local law officers had their hands full examining and regulating these inns, and the close proximity of so many crusaders and disturbances every night. Eventually, the city declared that all crusaders were required to maintain their own camps outside the city walls, and designated an area against the city wall by Northgate for these camps. The area is now cramped with dozens of tents, small campfires, refuse pits, and horse pens. Though one would expect crusaders to be able to regulate their own behavior and get along well with their neighbors, the unfortunate truth is that violence and petty crime aren't uncommon. Kenabres guards regularly patrol the camp and encourage the crusaders to settle small disputes before they swell into real problems. Captain Chun Dawei (LG male human fighter 7), a Tian soldier who moved to Kenabres more than a decade ago, supervises guard patrols in the crusader camps and handles any major matters personally. 5. Defender's Heart: '''The largest inn in Kenabres, this business caters to mercenary companies and crusaders coming to the city. Inside this squat stone structure are dozens of rooms for rent, hearty food, and a wide selection of refreshments shipped in from across the Inner Sea. It's owner, Kimroth Otai (LG male human expert 2/fighter 3) was a mercenary fighting against the World wound until he lost his right arm in a clash with demons. Now he spends his time overseeing his staff and talking wistfully with other, more ablebodied soldiers who spend time in his establishment when back from the front. '''6. Hall of Heroes: '''The people of Kenabres cling to stories of heroism and nobility to give them strength in the darkest of times. The Hall of Heroes immortalizes the most revered champions of Kenabres. Stone statues of laureled heroes line a central hallway. Behind the statues, plaques engraved with names of the dead cover the walls. The families of fallen crusaders often pay the city to display their loved ones' plaques more prominently, and cynical types doubt whether every name in the Hall of Heroes is truly one of a hero. '''7. The Kite: '''An engraved stone kite shield 18 feet long hangs from the end of the centermost artery protruding from the water pump, its curved surface directing the sigil of Kenabres toward the Worldwound. At the city end of the artery, a two-story stone keep houses the wardstone that helps keep demons from overrunning the Worldwound's borders. The keep is heavily guarded at all times, with at least one crusader and one priest of Iomedae marshaling the forces within. Locals refer to both the stone shield and the keep as "the Kite." '''8. Librarium of the Broken Black Wing: Thirty-six years ago, a caravan returning to the city from Truestone Quarry was set upon by a gang of vrocks. The caravan might have been outmatched if not for one of the recently hired guards, a wizard named Quednys Orlun (LG male old human wizard 6). Orlun had spent years studying demons, and his spellcasting turned the tide of battle in favor of the caravan. After serving as a guardsman for another few years, Orlun founded the Librarium of the Broken Black Wing, pinning one of the preserved vrock wings above the entrance. The Librarium, often called "Blackwing" by locals, has since become the premier library for demonology and planar travel research in Mendev. In addition to being a library, Blackwing is a museum of demon skulls, talons, and other grotesque trophies. An aged Orlun still oversees the collection of tomes and scrolls and is always keen to acquire new research material for the stacks. 9. Northgate: The northern city gate leads into a residential district dotted with small shops and temples, including the temples to Sarenrae and Shelyn. A large market district known as Northgate Market sits not far past the gates. Vendors hawking textiles, jewelry, housewares, art objects, fresh produce, and handmade furniture gather there. Like all entrances to the city, Northgate is heavily guarded at all times. Visitors to the city can expect to be thoroughly questioned and potentially searched. 10. Southgate: '''The southern city gate opens out into a residential district that's less prosperous than Northgate. Temples to Abadar and Torag border the main thoroughfare leading from the gate to Southgate Market. Armorers, weaponsmiths, animal trainers, sellers of enchantments, pennant designers, and scribes congregate at Southgate Market. A number of smithies dot Southgate, and the tang of iron and a haze of forge-smoke hang perpetually in the air. Caelda Halse (N female aasimar expert 3/fighter 2) holds the reputation as the best swordsmith in the city. Rumor tells that she drips an angelic tear into the molten metal of each blade, imbuing it with special powers against demonic foes. '''11. Temple of Iomedae: The Temple of lomedae is the largest temple in Kenabres except for the Cathedral of Saint Clydwell. Nestrin Alodae oversees the services at the temple, which include blessings, wedding ceremonies, and funeral services for those who pass from natural causes, accidents, or other reasons not related to the crusades. Twice-weekly services call the citizens of Kenabres to prayer. 12. Tower of Estrod: '''Two decades ago, a historian and researcher named Niuna Estrod came to Kenabres to write a history of the crusades. Estrod constructed a tower of pale gray stone to hold the volumes of history he wrote, as well as other tomes and scrolls acquired from traders and returning crusaders. Ever since Estrod's death from food poisoning 2 years ago, researchers and wizards have occupied the Tower of Estrod for short periods of time, using it as a temporary library or laboratory. These temporary residents pay a small fee to the city in order to make use of the tower. '''13. Truestone Park: The original Truestone Quarry once stood just south of the town of Kenabres, but after less than a year of operation, masons realized it was too close to the cliff's edge. A new quarry site was struck well outside the town, to the east. As Kenabres grew into a city, the old quarry site was transformed into an artificial lake. A local druid known only as Crocris (N male half-elf druid 5) keeps the greenery, flowerbeds, and trees surrounding the lake healthy and flourishing. Truestone Park is a favorite destination for crusaders who return from the front, looking for a place of peace where they can forget the horrors of war with the demons. A monument of granite and rose quartz stands in the park in honor of the victims of the Red Morning Massacre. 14. Waller Slum: '''A temporary district just outside the original city walls housed the first refugees to arrive in Kenabres. Over the years, a second wall was built to defend this district and the expanding spread of the city. Remnants of the original refugee camp still remain as a narrow slum between the central district and the outer wall of the city, overlooking the river. This slum houses the poorest and most desperate of the citizenry, those who have no option but to live on the edge of the cliff between Kenabres and the Worldwound. Individuals unlucky enough to make their homes in this district are called "Wallers" with a mix of derision and pity. '''15. Warehouse Square: '''Kenabres' location is strategically defensible, but makes it difficult to bring cargo into the city via the river-not to mention the fact that it takes a brave group of sailors to wind their way up a river that borders the Worldwound. A massive, winched crane stands in southwestern Kenabres at the end of Warehouse Street, and is used to lift cargo over the city walls. The largest warehouses fill up this yard, leaving plenty of open space to maneuver goods between them. Smaller warehouses sit on the sliver of land between the city walls and the docks, where they hold goods temporarily until they can be lifted up into the city. Kenabres has access to plenty of fish, fresh water, stone, and some agricultural crops and cattle, but must import lumber, ore, and textiles. The crane is therefore one of the most important structures in the city, and soldiers continually patrol the area. Julania Nalti (LN female human expert 2/fighter 2), a former caravan guard, fought in the crusades for several years before winning an appointment to oversee the defense of the crane and warehouses. '''16. Water Pumps: Three spiraling contraptions of steel and wood rise from the riverbed up the side of the Kenabres cliffs. Each of the three pumps draws water to a different reservoir: one in Old Kenabres, one under Truestone Park, and one in the north Ring District. Though it costs more to maintain three reservoirs, it also ensures the safety of the city's water supply if one reservoir becomes compromised. Each pump is sheathed in a stone column that buttresses a city wall, but can be accessed through cleverly concealed hatches. The hatches are secured with heavy locks and magical wards. Wide stone avenues extend out to each column, buttressed by a series of smaller stone supports. These avenues, called "arteries" by the locals, allow access to the pump mechanism and hold lookout posts. FACTIONS OF KENABRES Known as a city of demon slayers and witch hunters, Kenabres is home to dozens of groups and factions. Some of the more important groups operating out of Kenabres are listed below. Blackfire Adepts: The Blackfire Adepts are circumspect about their goals and activities. On occasion, a zealot dressed in trademark red-and-black robes ventures out across the river to explore the Worldwound, sometimes returning with tales of the furious energy of the planar rift. Those familiar with the group's philosophy believe the Blackfire Adepts desire to see the Worldwound ripped completely open, drawing all of Golarion into the Abyss. The truth is somewhat less dramatic, but not by muchthe Blackfire Adepts believe the Worldwound generates a unique, powerful ebon flame they long to tap into. The organization studies the Worldwound not to tear it open, but to siphon its power. One of the group's shadowy leaders, Veserda the Owl (CE female human oracle 6/Blackfire Adept 3), is a wizened woman with wispy gray hair. She poses as a devout, middle-class lady with a gift for interpreting dreams. Versada sometimes manipulates crusaders into bringing back samples of plants, tainted earth, or demon bones from the Worldwound under the pretense that she had a vision showing her the items. She promises to cleanse the items to fulfill the will of the righteous gods, then turns them over to her followers to dissect in hopes of unlocking the power of the Worldwound. Crusaders: The Mendevian Crusades have long drawn volunteers from righteous orders across Golarion. Not all these orders are large, well-established organizations, though. Smaller orders, some consisting of no more than a few dozen knights, arrive in Mendev by the droves. Some of these "orders" are no more than a few friends banded together under a name made up on the spot. However, there are a few well-known orders in Kenabres. The Everbright Crusaders allow only the most virtuous warriors, who live lives of temperance and restraint, into their ranks. Members scrupulously avoid drinking, gambling, and lying, and take any promises they make seriously. In addition to attending religious services once a week, members spend at least an hour a day in prayer. Among the crusader camps, the Everbright Crusaders garner respect for their conviction and battle prowess, but their rigidity and superior attitudes tend to alienate others. Commander Ciar Cobelen (LG male human paladin of Iomedae 10) maintains a humble, good-natured attitude that appeals to others, and is widely regarded among the camps as the most approachable of the Everbright Crusaders. The Order of the Flaming Lance believes in doing what needs to be done to triumph. They stay within the bounds of law and righteousness-but sometimes only by the narrowest margin. None doubt the fierce conviction of the order's crusaders, but some whisper that the order cares more about vanquishing evil than maintaining their own purity. The crusader Miammir (LG female half-elf wizard 7/paladin 3) is known as "The Scholar" for the time she spends at Blackwing researching all she can on demonfighting tactics. The Order of the Sunrise Sword is well established in Kenabres. They were once known for the great ballads and odes their members composed about the crusades, but after an incident in which several of their number were possessed by demons, they have altered their focus to exorcism. Commander Ashus Striegher (LG male human cleric of Iomedae 9/paladin of Iomedae 2), a somber and soft-spoken Taldan, specializes in recognizing and ending demonic possession. The Eagle Watch is a group of righteous crusaders who realized that though most of their enemies live in the Worldwound across the river, a great many walk the streets of Kenabres and make their camps north of the city walls. The group was founded by an Eagle Knight who felt that the greater threat to freedom wasn't Andoran's clashes with Cheliax, but rather the Abyssal rift spitting demons into world. Dismayed by the behavior of their brothers and sisters, the Eagle Watch seek to rid the crusaders of corruption and improper vices. Many other crusader groups see the Eagle Watch as a nuisance, and even Hulrun works to keep them marginalized. Riftwardens: '''The Librarium of the Broken Black Wing serves as the Riftwardens' base of operations. The secretive order renovated the manor house to contain several small libraries suitable for arcane and divine research, a modest laboratory for alchemy, and a grand meeting hall. Rune engraved flagstones encircle the house, each rune outlined in flickering, blue-green flame. From their manor, the Riftwardens research the Worldwound's effect on the surrounding land. The organization has sent its own agents into the Worldwound to gather firsthand research, but also pays crusaders to collect information for them. Though the identity of the Riftwarden leader in Kenabres remains unknown, the spokesperson for the organization is a popular figure in town. Beltran Ravenken ( CN male human bard 6/Riftwarden 3) is a friendly, gregarious man who remembers names and faces after a single meeting and always knows the latest bit of gossip. Beltran specializes in answering questions without giving any useful information away, and assuaging concerns about the Riftwardens while helping conceal the organization's secretive activities. The Riftwardens have an understandable interest in sealing the Worldwound, but not out of any altruistic desire to save the world. Their more inscrutable beliefs on the importance of sealing planar rifts guide them, and if the chance to seal the Worldwound rose, the Riftwardens would take it no matter what the cost in lives. '''Templars of the Ivory Labyrinth: The Cult of Baphomet has a strong but heretofore unsuspected presence in Kenabres. Pledging their lives to the Lord oft he Minotaurs, these cultists scheme to subvert the good works of the crusaders in the city. They cause trouble in the crusader camps, instigating fights and egging participants on to greater violence. They spread lies and sow the seeds of fear with voices sweetened by magic. Some have even assumed the roles of holy crusaders and risen in the ranks of other knightly orders, waiting for the moment when their treachery can be used to achieve a most foul end. The cult maintains hidden strongholds in the city, including the basement of the Tower of Estrod. The current leader of the cult's Kenabres chapter, Faxon (CE male tiefling witch 5), assassinated Niuna Estrod before taking over his tower. Faxon claims to be descended from one of Baphomet's favored glabrezu lieutenants, and hides his fiendish heritage when on the streets of Kenabres. Though Faxon is the highest-ranking Templar of the Ivory Labyrinth in Kenabres, he answers to more powerful superiors who communicate with him through coded messages. Witch Hunters: Prelate Hulrun might be the most notorious witch hunter in Kenabres, but he's hardly the first. In 4622, during the First Crusade, holy warriors streamed into Mendev, where they encountered Sarkorians practicing their unique druidic faith. The crusaders, goaded by their righteous fervor, mistook the wooden fetishes and rustic rituals for evidence of demonic influence. In that first year, more than 40 natives of the region died at the hands of ardent crusaders. As the years passed, formalized groups of witch hunters emerged from the disorganized chaos of the First Crusade. These witch hunters were often self-styled, their tactics little more than brutal trial and error. The least bit of " evidence" could mark a target for investigation-a club foot, a thick accent, or even a "suspicious" absence of abnormalities. The witch hunter groups gained reputations for being cruel and arbitrary, although these weren't always deserved. Demons ranged freely over the Worldwound and often spilled into Mendev. Demonic possession did happen, though not nearly as often as the witch hunters charged. Genuine witch hunters used divination magic and cautious investigation to draw out and destroy fiends, but they were rare compared to the inflamed inquisitors who burned innocent Mendevians at the stake. With the advent of the Fourth Crusade, the Order of Heralds took strong measures to end the bloody witch hunts of Mendev. The frequency of hunts has dropped substantially, but Prelate Hulrun remains an active and enthusiastic hunter. He maintains a troop of trained witch hunters he dispatches throughout the city to investigate rumors of corruption and possession. The power of the witch hunters isn't absolute, but the sight of their Iomedaean vestments edged with orange flames makes even the most pure-hearted citizen uneasy. Hulrun's witch hunters are led by the stone-faced Liotr Hawkblade (LN male human inquisitor of Iomedae 5), an Ulfen warrior who has served under Hulrun for the last 15 years.